The present invention relates to a deck construction of a small boat, particularly of the sports type for use off shore.
A boat of this type is designed to move at a high speed (50 kilometers/hour, for example), and has an engine in an engine room formed adjacent to the bow, and a propeller such as a jet flow pump mounted adjacent to the stern. The boat can be operated by one standing on a rear deck aft of the engine room, and manipulating a handle mounted adjacent to the engine room. The deck is formed with a pair of upwardly projecting side fins, which define a riding floor between them.
The prior art deck construction has no suitable seating means for one to comfortably operate the boat at low speed or for a long time.
Also, since the boat often rises from the water, the rear deck is required to have a shape and a construction which facilitates the rise.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a deck construction, which allows a small boat to be operated by one either standing or sitting on the deck, without affecting the ease of rise of the boat.